Summer Camp
by Tila Tequila
Summary: God, and was I ever pissed off at my mother for sending me to summer camp. I was stuck in an old wooden cabin while my best friend was sunbathing on the beach surrounded by cute surfers. And then I discover I'm psychic, can my life get any weirder?


**Jen 230 - I'm so pissed at my mother's twin father, who's mostly common as Uncle Sean, and my mother is going berserk. Wow, what a twisted world I live in. So, I'm just going to write a story to keep my mind off things. Anyways, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Reviews are always welcome.**

**This story is slightly AU, but this takes place couple months before Will moved out of Fadden Hills. And yes, there are some people from the show also in here. If any of you were wondering if Will is dating Matt, um. You're going to have to read the whole story first. Sorry, but some people are sensitive to spoilers.**

**This may be a bit short, but I promise you the other chapter are going to be a bit more longer than that. Anyways, this is mainly based on the comics. Since I haven't really written anything that was based on the comics. I've been quite busy this summer, I hardly get enough time to write anything. **

**Anyways, I'm completely obsessed with Angel and I really do hope you like this chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review! Anyways, you might seethe other guardians mentioned in this chapter - but with a slightly different personality.**

* * *

**Sunday, June 23**

God, I was so pissed at my mother for doing this to me. No doubt, it wasn't going to take a psychic to figure out this was going to be the worst summer of my life. I climbed out of my mother's yellow convertible as I caught a sharp glimpse of all the people that were swarming around. There were parents, but there were other kids too.

There were also a variety of different kinds of people here, but the majority of people were mostly girls considering the fact that it was mainly a girls camp. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing. A couple of kids gathered around and they looked like they were thrilled to be here unlike some people I knew.

I stood there which seemed like the longest day of my life, until this woman approached my direction which I assumed was the person who was in charge of what ever this place was called, since I didn't give the faintest attempt to read what the brochure said. "I'm Eleanor Thomas, the camp director. Welcome to Ravenswood!"

My mother winked at me, but I pretended to scratch my knee anyway. "This, is our daughter, Will."

Eleanor took a good glimpse at me, and then checked her clipboard and then looked back at me. "Hm, and you are Will Vandom, am I correct? And you are twelve?"

She looked at me like she couldn't believe I was twelve considering the fact that I'm rather short for my age, but I didn't let that bother me at all since that's most people say about my height. The director of the camp walked over towards a group of people wearing matching shirts exactly like hers motioned to follow her back to us.

"This is Jennifer Malinowski, and she's your counselor." Jennifer shook hands with my parents, and then she shook my hand. She looked pretty much okay to me. She had light blond hair and she seemed like a friendly person to me. "Jennifer will take you to your cabin," and then the directors acknowledged a couple of other campers.

"Our cabin's that way," Jennifer pointed up to a steep hill, and I could only make out a bunch of brown smudges which I assumed were the cabins at the top of the hill, hidden in a bunch of trees. My brother was trying to get my new metallic blue trunk out of the car, but struggled her way through. Great, what a perfect morning I had.

"Why don't I take the other end so you don't make a complete idiot of yourself in the public?" I grabbed on of the trunk handlers before my brother did something stupid that might amuse the public. We brushed past a bunch of other people that were going up the hill. But I could tell that most of them acted like old friends.

It was beyond ridiculous to stare at a bunch of silly girls shrieking like idiots. Gee, what on earth was I thinking when I agreed to stay at a camp as stupid as this? Was it one of those weird parental mind control things. How my parents talked me into spending a month and a half with a bunch of shrieking idiots was utterly beyond me.

It all started when my mother received a brochure in her mailbox in late February. They talked about all kinds of things we were going to get to do and it looked pretty cool if you ask me. Anyways, the point was my best friend, Lilian was spending a month at Hawaii surrounded by gorgeous surfers. So like, kill me now.

We walked up a dirt path and came to this big stone building that needed a serious paint job. Jennifer pointed it used to be a teenage hangout but I had no idea what she was talking about, and then we walked up towards another path and climbed a bunch of steps that led to another hill.

By now we were at the top of the hill were the cabins were. There was this really nice path and all down one side was a row of cabins. Jennifer pushed open the wooden doors of the first cabin we came across to, and my brother and I stumbled awkwardly and plopped the trunk to the nearest bed possible.

"How many girls are there in each cabin?" I asked, before tucking a strand of loose red hair from my face. "It said in the brochure that there were six girls, am I right?"

"Well not exactly, there are, if I can remember correctly, eight girls per cabin. This is Cabin 6A and," she pointed to our left, before she continued. "That's Cabin 6B."

"Oh, so basically we're number one." I said, feeling rather dumb. "So I'm stuck in here until the end of the summer? I'm going to miss my mother's fresh baked cookies."

Jennifer chuckled, and quickly spread her arms. "Hey, don't feel so down. At least, you'll have parental-free zone for a month. I'll make sure we have freshly baked cookies."

I've seen the pictures of the inside of the cabin but I didn't get an accurate review since it looked like some little kid painted over it. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the cabin was built back in the 1800s, since the roof of the cabin looked like it was going to split any time soon. Gee, I think I'm going to choose bottom bunk.

"Your the first one here, so you get your choice of beds first. Oh, and this one is taken already. Mine, of course." Jennifer motioned towards bed that was the near by the front door. I had chosen the bottom bunk of course, for safety reasons since I didn't want to take any chances. Yeah, I had this rare fear of high bunks.

I got a good glimpse of the other side of the cabin and it wasn't to bad, and then there was something missing...

"Ah, I'd hate to ask. But where is the bathroom? I kind of need to use the toilet.."

"There not in the cabins, if you were wondering. I'm afraid it's in other building."

"This has to be a joke." I glared at Jennifer, my arms crossed. "At home, we didn't have to hike to the bathroom."

Jennifer laughed, much to my dismay. "Well, this isn't home isn't it? You've got to get used to the inevitable. It's not that bad, it's kind of like a college dorm you know? You can check out the rest of the camp before the rest of the people arrive."

And then that's when another counselor that was with another camper arrived by the wooden doors of the cabin. Jennifer helped them lift their stuff as I left the cabin. I caught a good glimpse of the camper, about 5'4 and with curly blond hair that reached up to her waist. She dressed impeccably, but looked nice in a way.

I figured out the girl was named Erin, and said that she mainly played tennis and football. She seemed like a nice girl, not the snobbish type. She looked at lot taller than I was, probably a couple months older than me. As Jennifer and I were leaving, Erin lean down and whispered to Jennifer, "no sign of the mischief makers."

Okay, serious but mischief makers? What the heck did she meant by that? Were they a couple of people that liked to cause trouble? I sure hope not, one trouble maker in my family was bad enough. My heart skipped couple of beats. Anyways, Jennifer showed us the bathroom that was a couple miles from the cabin.

The bathrooms were in these buildings that looked very much like the cabin I was sleeping in except there were twice as big and they had no clumpy wooden doors. They were alot fancy than the other cabins as well, on side had a bunch of sinks where another side had a bunch of stalls. The bathroom was painted in neon white paint.

"Welcome to the land of toilets," Jennifer joked, and then pointed towards my left. "The other building that's next to the bathroom is where you'll be taking showers."

Jennifer and I discovered other places as well, and before I knew it a couple of other campers arrived in Cabin 6A. I studied each and everyone carefully, there was this one girl who's hair was a lovely shade of blue streaks that rain down her shoulder like vast rivers. The girl beside her had silk black hair that stopped just above her shoulder.

Although, none of them looked like they were looking for trouble at all. I must have imagined it when Erin said something that were along the lines of mischief and makers. But that didn't stop me from wondering, what if they were in my cabin? And what were they exactly? I looked at the strange faces, who were the ones that caused havoc?

The counselors had certainly laughed about it, but something was telling me there was nothing funny about it at all. And then, that's when I heard this really loud bell ringing sound - that counselor was ringing it by pulling a rope that looked a mile long. "It's lunch time, rise and shine!"

And it was time for the parents to leave, I felt a huge lump form in my throat as my parents walked over towards their car. I was going to miss my mother's freshly baked cookies and my dad's jokes that seemed to make me crack up all the time. "I'm going to miss them..."

"Hey? It's okay, you're going to be used to them gone before you know it." Jennifer patted shoulder in reassurance. "Now, let's go get something to eat."

I managed myself squished in the a crowd of girls that were trying to get there way through the dining room. Inside were these fancy blue tables that mostly empty. Fruit salad and tacos were being passed around, and the food wasn't so bad. In fact, they were pretty good and I was already full in no time.

* * *

**Jen 230 - So, how'd you like it so far? I know it wasn't as interesting as you thought it would be. But the drama's going to be coming real soon... after all, this is the first chapter. Anyways, this is not based on the tv series. Anyways, reviewing really makes my day. And maybe, I'll review your stories.**


End file.
